Just Forget The World
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: When it's the end of the world, giving your everything to a random stranger doesn't seem so crazy - klaine au.
1. Part 1

**As you probably gathered from the description, this is set in a world where there have been so little of them, that predictions of the world ending are actually taken seriously.**

**Enjoy!**

…

At first he hadn't believed it. The weather man on TV could barely predict the weather. How then could someone predict that the world was actually going to end? It honestly made no logical sense that just because some calendar – that was written _ages_ ago – ended on a particular day, that that meant that the world too was going to end. It was ridiculous and he didn't believe a word of it.

Everyone else seemed too, though. And the closer it got to that dreaded day, the more those people started to rub off on him and the more he started to believe it himself. Which seriously freaked him out.

He was so young. And as much as there were times throughout his youth where he wanted nothing more than for the world to swallow him up, right now, at the age of nineteen, he realised there was nothing he wanted _more_ than to stay on this earth and to actually _live_.

Rachel had flown back to Ohio to be with her dads; wanting to spent their last days together. And he totally understood that. He too probably would have done the same, had he not been so adamantly disbelieving in the beginning. He was stubborn, always had been. And even though the fear was eating its way through him, inside out, he was still too stubborn to admit that he was just as frightened as everybody else.

But now he kind of wished that he had stepped off of his high horse for once in his life. Because with only a little more than twenty-four hours before the earth was supposed to blow them all to bits, he wished he was curled up in his dads arms, rather than sitting alone atop the Empire State Building.

"What are you doing here?" a voice out of nowhere startled him so much that he actually let out a small squeak.

"Way to scare a guy!" Kurt gasped, pressing his hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat erratically beneath his fingertips. "And I'm just admiring the view."

The boy cocked an eyebrow then. "Really? At three am? You're admiring the view from the top of the Empire State Building at three in the morning?"

"Uh yeah..." Kurt said, realised how odd that must seem. But then he thought... "Hey, wait! What are _you_ doing here?"

"To be entirely honest, I actually have no idea. I mean, everyone else is either huddled up at home with their family or out drinking themselves under the table. My brother lives in LA and my parents, Ohio. And I don't really drink, so yeah." He gave Kurt a shy smile, sitting down cross-legged next to him.

"I've never been up here before. That's why I'm here. They say it's one of those things you have to do before you die and seeing as, well you know, I thought now was as good a time as any." Kurt shrugged, feeling kind of stupid spilling his guts to a total stranger.

"Does it live up to the hype?"

"I guess? I don't know, nowadays everything seems so much more than it is."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They sat there in silence for who knows how long. He really didn't care; although, when he thought about it, he probably should.

"We should go do something!" the boy piped up.

"Um, like what?" Kurt questioned.

"I dunno. Something crazy. Something you've never done before. Something you've always wanted to do."

He shouldn't want to say yes. He's known this guy for all of about ten minutes; he could be a total crazy guy or a murderer or something equally as bad. But the smile he was giving him was so real and so genuine that Kurt could do nothing but trust him wholeheartedly. _This time tomorrow you'll be dead... you've got nothing to lose_, Kurt thinks as he nods his okay and takes the hand the boy is holding out to him.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt laughs as they run out onto the street.

"Let's just drive somewhere. See where we end up. I have a car at my apartment; it's only a couple of blocks away," he says excitedly.

"Okay, let's do it!" Kurt exhales, barely able to finish his sentence before the boy pulls him closer and kisses him eagerly but quickly, pulling away just as fast as he leant in.

Kurt intertwines his fingers with the boy's as they are walking and, surprisingly, he doesn't feel the need to pull away. It's nice. It's nice to have someone here, someone to hold his hand. It makes him feel lighter; like the world isn't actually going to end.

"Oh my god, I totally just realised that I didn't introduce myself! My name's Blaine," he – _Blaine_ – says, stopped in the middle of the deserted road.

"It's lovely to meet you, Blaine. My name's Kurt."

"The pleasure is all mine," Blaine smirked, grabbing onto Kurt's hand again and tugging him along behind him.

The drive is nice. Other than driving up to New York when he first moved there, Kurt had never been on a road trip; and even that probably couldn't be considered one either. Blaine has an oldish car and they put the top down so they can feel the wind in their hair, even though it's the middle of the night and the breeze is kind of freezing.

They pull over at some roadside twenty-four hour diner at about 5:30 am and each order a crappy coffee to cancel out the fact that they've both been awake for nearly a day now. They stay there for long enough that they're both starving so they order breakfast as well.

They're quiet for a while but then they start to talk. They talk about anything and everything that comes to mind. About school and family and work and friends and just life in general. They stop, however, when they come to the topic of ambitions.

"It hurts," Blaine says. "I dunno about you, but I feel kind of ripped off about this whole thing. I mean, I've literally spent my entire life with this mindset that everything I did was just a small step in achieving a greater future; with school and then college. But for what? To have every possibility of a future snatched away from me when I was so so close?"

"No, I totally get it," Kurt spoke sadly.

"Okay, this conversation is getting far too depressing. Time to get back on the road," Blaine said, pulling out his wallet and leaving the money on the table.

They end up at a cinema about five miles down the road. Surprisingly there are actually movies playing. They'd both assumed that because it was a) eight in the morning and b) the end of the world, that the cinema would be closed. But no, apparently not.

They buy tickets for an action movie Blaine had been wanting to see but thought he'd never get the chance to. Kurt wasn't too keen on it, but agreed for Blaine's sake.

"Hey, did you wanna hop?" Blaine leaned up and whispered in his ear about half way through the film. At some point throughout the movie they'd lifted the armrest and Blaine had moved over to lean against Kurt's shoulder.

"Did I want to _what_?" Kurt asked, also whispering even though there was no one else in the cinema.

"Movie hop. You know, leave this movie and sneak into another. I'm pretty sure there was a rom-com playing now as well."

"Isn't that _illegal_?"

"Who cares!" Blaine said, at a normal volume that time, quickly grasping Kurt's hand as they snuck out of cinema four and into cinema five across the hall.

Turns out cinema five was playing a kid's film, and there were actually other people watching it; well, three. The pair barely lasted fifteen minutes before the movie became unbearable and they relocated to cinema seven. _This_ was the rom-com Blaine was talking about, although it was already pretty close to the end.

Kurt was laughing at something Blaine had just said as they walked out of that cinema, the ending just as cliched and corny as would be expected, when a voice behind them yelled, "Hey! You two didn't buy tickets to that movie!"

"Shit! _Run._" Kurt laughed, taking off towards the exit with Blaine close on his trail.

Kurt kept running until he reached a small alleyway, where he stopped to catch his breath; from both the running and the laughing. It was only a moment later that Blaine appeared from around the corner, his smile wide and bright enough that is felt like a blow right in Kurt's chest.

"Phew, that was close!" Blaine panted, hands on hips, before Kurt approached him. Bringing his hands up to fist in his shirt, Kurt's glance flickered between Blaine's eyes and his lips for a moment before leaning down and kissing him just like Blaine had done earlier that morning. Except this time, neither pulled away. Blaine's arms snaked around him and pulled him closer while Kurt moved them with small steps until Blaine was leaning against the cold brick wall.

"My god, this is ridiculous," Blaine spoke softly but happily. "I've known you for all of about eight hours."

"If it's so ridiculous then why does it feel so right?"

"I don't know..."

They make their way back to the car and drive for hours, only stopping to pick up something for lunch from a street vendor. Kurt had never really been a fan of long drives. He'd always complained as a kid when they had to go somewhere that would take more than an hour to get to. But with Blaine, he didn't feel that. He would have been perfectly happy to just drive and drive and drive. Eventually though, they stopped to stretch their legs, beginning to get cramps after sitting there for so long. They'd made it to the coast and spent the afternoon on a quiet part of the beach.

Kurt didn't like the beach, he never really had. Blaine, however, was a huge fan.

"Come on, you're not even going to swim?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt his best impression of puppy-eyes.

"I don't have anything to swim in!" Kurt argued.

Blaine wouldn't accept that though; running up to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his legs and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed and Blaine carried him towards the water. "No, no. Blaine, stop!"

The next moment Kurt was in the water, fully clothed, Blaine standing next to him clutching him stomach as he laughed. He wasn't laughing for long though as Kurt grabbed his arms and pulled him down into the water as well.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that," Blaine resigned, raising his hands in defeat.

"Yeah, you really did!" Kurt said, He tried to sound angry but he just couldn't, not with the way Blaine was crawling towards him in the shallow water, leaning over him as he kissed him. In that moment, Kurt completely forgot that he was laying fully clothed in the ocean. Everything around him was just Blaine.

When the sun began to go down and the water turned cold, they moved out of the water, choosing to lay down on the sand instead. They stayed there until the sun had set and Kurt began to shiver. "There's a motel a little further down the road. I dunno about you, but I'm starving."

They barely made it to the elevator without touching each other, Blaine pressing Kurt up against the wall as soon as the doors dinged shut. Kurt giggled as Blaine struggled to get the key in the door, the pair stumbling to the bed in a tangle of damp clothes and cold limbs. It was another hour before they actually ordered food; choosing a Chinese takeaway place next door, and discarding the rubbish on the floor when they were so full that they couldn't eat another bite.

"What do you think people are doing right now? What crazy things do you think people are crossing off their bucket lists while they still have the chance?" Kurt asked from where his head was resting against Blaine's stomach, the pair naked but for a single sheet. When he didn't receive a reply Kurt continued... "I feel like a lot of people are sky diving, or bungee jumping. You hear a lot of people talk about wanting to do that. Or getting tattoos. Lots of people would be getting tattoos... I kind of wish I'd gotten one."

"What would you have gotten?" Blaine piped in.

"Who knows," Kurt sighed, tilting his head back to smile at Blaine. "Probably something to do with my mum. I dunno. I always thought about it, for if I ever had the guts to actually do it, but I could never decide on something that would be so permanent. What if I changed my mind a couple of weeks later? _Oh well, bad luck, you're stuck with it now!_"

"If I was going to get a tattoo _right now_, do you want to know what it would be?" Blaine asked, a slight mist in his eyes.

"Of course..."

"I'd get something to remind me of you. Corny, I know," Blaine laughed quietly, a light blush on his cheeks.

The next thing he knew, Kurt was off the bed, scrambling through their bags which had been discarded on the floor. He obviously found what he was looking for, because a minute later he was crawling back onto the bed; straddling Blaine's waist, holding his weight up with his elbows. He brought a permanent marker into Blaine's vision then, uncapping it with his teeth and writing something on Blaine's chest, right above his heart. He recapped the marker a few moments later and threw it back onto the floor, leaning down to pepper light kisses across where he'd just been writing.

When Blaine looked down at his chest, he saw that Kurt had drawn the letter 'K' with a small love heart next to it.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Kurt just smiled in reply, but then his eyes lit up as he began to talk again. "Oh, I'll tell you what else a heap of people are probably doing – getting hitched!"

Blaine did not laugh as Kurt had expected him to. Instead, Kurt noticed a single tear roll down his cheek. "I would marry you. Right now. I honestly would."

"Oh, honey," Kurt replied, but his throat caught on his words at the end as his eyes turned watery.

"Life is so fucking unfair!" Blaine sobbed, allowing Kurt to roll them over so they were laying down facing each other. "It's fucking shit. I'd never kissed a boy before today, you know. Never had a boyfriend, never even been on a _date_. And then I stumbled across you and I just... when it came out about all of this I was never really scared of dying. I guess I kind of thought _if we're gonna die, we're gonna die_. I was totally resigned to that, but then I meet you and you're amazing and sweet and perfect and it feels like I'm being stabbed in the heart to imagine a future with you that I know we'll never have. How is it fair that we only get a day together when other people got to have decades? I'm not even kidding when I say I'd marry you, I would in an instant..."

Blaine was full out crying now as Kurt wrapped his arms around him more tightly and pulled Blaine's head to his chest.

"Life's never fair," Kurt whispered soothingly in his ear, unsuccessfully trying to hold back his own tears. "My answer would be yes, you know."

"Really?" Blaine asked hopefully, looking up through his tear-filled lashes.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, bringing their lips together again.

They lay there in that bed for hours, just talking and kissing, until both of them were struggling to stay awake.

"We should probably go to sleep. We have been awake for almost two days now," Kurt says with a yawn.

"N-no," Blaine says, his body starting to shake.

"Hey, are you cold?" Kurt worried, half sitting up before Blaine shook his head.

"I'm so scared, Kurt. I'm scared of what's going to happen. I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared that if I fall asleep I'll never have the chance to wake up..."

"Me too, honey. You have no idea," he admitted, wiping the tears from Blaine's face before wiping away his own. "_If I lay here_," Kurt sang as he pulled Blaine close again, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "_If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world..._"

And they did just that; Kurt continuing to sing until they both fell asleep.

…

**It's okay, don't panic, there will be a second part!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Em xoxo**

_**The song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, if you were curious...**_


	2. Part 2

**And here is part 2!**

**...**

When you spend six months of your life preparing for the end of the world, to wake up the day after D-day to find yourself and everybody else still very much alive, is quite a shock. You would think you'd be ecstatic and overjoyed but for Kurt that was not the case. Instead he felt numb and emotionally drained. He didn't know why. Surely he should feel relieved or something of that sort, should feel some satisfaction and want to shout from the rooftops _I told you so!_ And despite the fact that Kurt had succumbed to the almost universal belief that the world _would_ end, he had still had many fantasies of how he would react if it didn't; the large majority of which involved some form of cheering or screaming or running through the streets doing both. That last night though, those fantasies had involved waking Blaine – if he wasn't already awake – and kissing every inch of him just because he could and whispering promises in his ear, promises of what they could do with their future now that they knew they had one.

When it actually came down to it, when he woke after a restless sleep filled with images of fire and destruction and death, he felt as though he had been robbed; like someone had slowly been taking something from his consistently for the last six months and now he was just empty.

He lay there in silence until he heard a quiet sob from the other side of the room. Looking over he saw Blaine sitting with his back against the door, tears silently streaming down his face as he spoke on the phone.

"I love you, Coop," he whispered.

Kurt didn't want to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to when that was the only noise in the otherwise quiet room.

"Really? I'd – I'd love that," he spoke again a few moments later. "Call me before you leave and I'll pick you up from the airport. Yeah, I'll speak to you then. Okay, bye."

It took Blaine a few minutes after he'd hung up to realise that Kurt too was awake. He gave him a shy smile from where he was still sitting against the door, and eventually said only slightly above a whisper, "Hey..."

It wasn't awkward, per se, it was just different. They'd met under insane circumstances. Had they met under other circumstances, everything else would have been drastically different. When you take out the desperation and loneliness and fear, they would have just been two regular guys who would have passed each other on the street with stray thoughts of _wow I love that scarf he's wearing_ or _that guy's hair __is amazing_ and that probably would have been it. Kurt probably would have ended up going out with some model he met while working at Vogue dot com and Blaine would have probably experimented a little before finding someone, maybe a musician, who he could see himself settling down with.

But those _were_ there circumstances under which they met and so Kurt didn't get together with a model and Blaine didn't get together with a musician. They crossed paths when they truly believed the world was going to end; a time in which they were both at their most vulnerable. And being so vulnerable is what brought them together, opening up to each other because life is too short and why waste it?

That morning they didn't have a great romantic moment they would remember for the rest of their lives where they ran into each other's arms when they realised they were still alive and laughed and cried and kissed and cried some more. In fact, they hardly spoke at all. They moved about the room quietly, but slowly; picking up their clothes that had been carelessly strewed across the floor and redressing. They ate breakfast at the cafe downstairs in silence before driving the long trip back to New York, still barely speaking.

They spoke briefly when Blaine dropped Kurt off at his apartment so he could pack his stuff before he flew out to Ohio to be with his dad that night, exchanging phone numbers with promises to talk soon. And then Blaine was gone.

When Kurt arrived in Ohio at 9:46 that night, his dad was there waiting at the arrivals gate, running to pull him into a hug as soon as he came into view.

"God, don't do that to me again! I know everything worked out okay in the end and you _were_ right after all, but I felt sick knowing that the world might end and you and I were in separate states. And I know you're all grown up now and living in the big city but you're still my little boy," his dad said, his voice thick and he clung onto him.

"I was so scared, Dad..." There had been so much more that he'd wanted to say – how he'd wished he'd had his dad's arms there to protect him and how he wished he wasn't always so stubborn – but he was crying so hard then that he couldn't catch his breath to say anymore.

He ended up staying in Ohio for a little over three weeks, eventually deciding to leave when he realised that he really had to start his life again; his boss wouldn't keep his job available forever. He'd only spoken to Blaine once since that morning, and even then it was only through text; asking him if he'd gotten to Ohio alright. He'd answered _yes_ and then asked whether Blaine's brother had arrived yet. Once Blaine had told him he had, that was it.

Kurt had been back at work for two weeks now and while most things had gone back to normal, he still felt like he was moving through life in a state of being half asleep. He tried not to think about Blaine. He tried, although most of the time he failed. He hadn't expected for them to be the way the were _that night_ but he'd thought they'd at least be _something_. He couldn't blame Blaine though; people do crazy things when put in crazy circumstances, for Blaine, Kurt was that something crazy. It still hurt though, to think about that night. If he forgot about why they were actually together that night, it really was perfect. He'd never felt so comfortable, so at home with another before. He sometimes found himself thinking about his hair, or the feeling of his fingertips as they'd traced patterns on his back, or how his lips had felt against his own; and then found himself having to quickly brush away the tears before anyone else noticed.

Rachel had been spending most nights at Finn's house – her ex-boyfriend who recently became her boyfriend again. Which left Kurt home alone the majority of the time. One night he was cleaning up the dishes from the spaghetti he had cooked for dinner when he heard a few light knocks on the door.

He put the chopping board back in the sink and dried his hands on the tea towel before answering the door with a half-hearted smile, which faltered the moment he saw who it was.

"Blaine..." Kurt stared.

"I know you haven't heard from me in over a month and it's probably weird that I just rocked up on your doorstep so please don't slam the door in my face but I remembered your address from when I dropped you off and I just really needed to talk to you," Blaine said all in one breath.

Kurt didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

"Okay," he said, wiping his hands on his jeans. "You're amazing, Kurt, probably one of the most amazing people I've ever met. Like I said, I'd never been with anyone before. I'd always told myself that it was because I was _waiting for the one_ which I kind of guess I was but I've recently been able to admit to myself that it wasn't because of that but because I was terrified of opening myself up to someone so completely and opening a window that could quite possibly end in my heart being broken. But it was the end of the world and I didn't want to die having lived a life of fear so I did exactly what I'd always been afraid to do; I saw you and I put myself out there and god it was the best decision I've ever made. I'd never put so much trust in another person before but doing that changed me, it made me realise what I was missing out on and I fell in love with you that night. I know it sounds ridiculous because we only spent one day together and I thought the same; I told myself that it was just because I thought I was going to be dead the next day. But it's been five weeks, Kurt, and I still feel the exact same way so something is telling me that what I felt was real after all – oh my god, I'm so sorry, don't cry, Kurt. I'll leave. If you want me to leave, I will..."

"I thought you forgot about me. I thought you realised that being me was a mistake and that's why you didn't text or – or call," Kurt sobbed a minute later, after sitting down on the couch.

"No. No, no, no. I could never," Blaine whispered, wiping the tears from Kurt's face.

Once Kurt's sobs had subsided, he whispered, just loud enough to be heard, "Did you really mean all of that?"

"Yes," Blaine breathed out.

And then he was being pulled down onto the couch, fists tight in his cardigan as lips met his forcefully; finally allowing memories of that night to resurface.

…

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this because I absolutely loved writing this. I was absolutely amazed with the response I got to this – you guys are wonderful. Feel free to check out some of my other stories if you want, and please review to let me know what you thought!**

**Em xoxo**


End file.
